Keitaro 12
by Saraton
Summary: Keitaro in noch mehr Chaos und Verwicklungen.... . Und weiter geht es.... .Teil 6! Ende des ersten Buches!
1. Default Chapter

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wär, spielt es aber nicht. g)  
  
Die Story ist vorläufig auf fünf Teile konzipiert, wir werden ja sehen, ob es sich damit auch wirklich ausgeht. Gleich vorweg: Es ist eine humorvolle Geschichte, mit einigem an sexuellen Anspielungen und auch ein bißchen mehr, um gleich zum Punkt zu kommen, die Charakter tun einige Dinge, die man sonst von ihnen sicher nicht erwarten würde. Wer prüde ist, oder keinen Humor hat, dem empfehle ich das Telephonbuch und nicht diese Geschichte. Natürlich könnt Ihr euch denken in was für eine Quelle Keitaro gefallen ist. Wenn er in männlicher Form ist, schreibe ich Keitaro, Keitaro-kun oder er . In weiblicher Form heißt es Keitaro-chan, Kei-chan oder sie. Bei denken die Leute, bei „"wird gesprochen. Viel Spaß  
  
Saraton  
  
Keitaro 1 / 2  
  
Teil 1  
  
Es war eine ruhige Nacht und der Mond schien hell auf die Pension Hinata. Eine einsame Gestalt schlich vorsichtig an das Gebäude heran, ungesehen kam sie an und verschwand durch eines der Fenster im Inneren des Hauses. Die Bewohner der Pension schliefen tief und fest und ahnten nichts von ihrem heimlichen Gast.  
  
Es war früh morgens, gerade erst acht Uhr und die Mädchen frühstückten. Sie waren alle auf, obwohl Ferienzeit war und noch dazu ein Sonntag. Kitsune, Naru und Sarah wirkten verschlafen, während Motoko, Shinobu und Su so aussahen, als ob sie schon seit Stunden wach wären. „Das Schildkrötenmädchen kommt auch mit?"fragte Su gerade aufgeregt. Naru nickte geistesabwesend. Seit Keitaro vor drei Wochen mit Seta zu einer Ausgrabung gefahren war, wirkte sie so, aber auch den anderen Mädchen fehlte der tolpatschige Ronin und so wurde beschlossen gemeinsam zum Abspann an den Strand zu fahren, wobei es nicht ganz sicher war, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war, wenn man an die Schäden und das Chaos dachte, das beim letzten Strandbesuch angerichtet worden war. Motoko trank einen Schluck Tee. Nun, wir werden sehen, ob es dieses Mal etwas ... dezenter geht, ging dem Samuraimädchen durch den Kopf, während sie ihre Mitbewohnerinnen musterte. Plötzlich riß ein Geräusch sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es kam vom Dach. Irgend etwas schien umgeflogen zu sein. „Was...?"Su sprang auf. „Ein Eindringling?"juchzte sie, während Motoko ihr Schwert zog und nach oben rannte. Die anderen schlossen sich ihr gleich an und folgten ihr in einer losen Gruppe. Als sie auf dem Dach ankamen, blickten alle voller Verwunderung auf eine, in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war, deren Kopf von einer Kapuze bedeckt war. Eine umgestürzte Wäschespinne lag neben ihr. „Wer bist du? Was tust du hier in unserem Heim?"rief die Schwertmeisterin herausfordernd. Die vermummte Gestalt wandte sich ihr zu und schlug die Kapuze zurück. „Du meinst in unser aller Heim?"stellte Keitaro ruhig fest. Der Ronin blickte die Bewohnerinnen von Hinata Su mit einem eigenartig traurigen Lächeln an. „Sempai!"- „Keitaro!"- „Urashima!"ging es durcheinander. Er wartete, bis der Lärm abgeebnet war und ergriff danach wieder das Wort. „Leider war ich etwas ungeschickt, sonst hättet ihr mich nicht gefunden", stellte er lakonisch fest. „Was willst du damit sagen?"explodierte Naru. „Wolltest du dich denn vor uns verstecken? Und seit wann bist du zurück?" fuhr sie ihn an. Keitaros Gesicht war von einer Ernsthaftigkeit gezeichnet, die alle zurückweichen ließ. „Ja, ich wollte mich verstecken", haucht er, „und wenn ich es euch gezeigt habe, warum, werdet ihr es verstehen...."  
  
Es war still im gemeinschaftlichen Speisezimmer und neugierig sahen die Mädchen zu Keitaro. Dieser hatte um zwei Gläser gebeten, eines mit kaltem, das andere mit warmem Wasser gefüllt. „Ich wollte eigentlich etwas nachdenken, aber da ihr mich nun gefunden habt..." Der junge Mann schluckte. „Wie dem auch sei... Ich war mit Prof. Seta nach China aufgebrochen um dort mit ihm nach den legendären Jusenko-Quellen zu suchen. Von diesen heißt es, sie seien verflucht. Näheres wußten wir auch nicht", begann er zu erzählen.  
  
„Vor einer Woche schließlich fanden wir sie. Wie es sich herausstellte, gab es nichts zu entdecken, da Jusenko ein regulär zu besuchender Ort war und sogar einen offiziellen Fremdenführer hatte. Dieser führte uns herum und dabei rutschte ich aus und fiel in eine der Quellen." Der Ronin atmete aus, während Kitsune zu lachen begann. „Und seitdem bist du verflucht. Das sollen wir dir ...?" Sie brach ab, als Keitaro das kalte Wasser über sich schüttete." Die Kinnladen aller fielen hinunter und sie blickten mit großen Augen auf das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das statt Keitaro nun vor ihnen saß. Beschämt blickte es zu Boden. „Versteht ihr jetzt?"hauchte Keitaro-chan und eine Träne rann ihr die Wangen hinunter.  
  
------------------------  
  
Naru, Motoko und die anderen Mädchen musterten den weiblichen Körper von Keitaro-chan mit ungläubigem Staunen. Sie war etwas kleiner als der Ronin, zierlicher und doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise robust. Die Brustproportionen der Ronin waren einfach nur mit GROSS zu bezeichnen. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen verfügte über längeres Haar, fast genauso lang wie das von Motoko und wirkte sehr attraktiv. Schließlich nahm Keitaro-chan mit zitternden Händen das Glas mit dem warmen Wasser auf und goß es über sich. Sie verwandelte sich wieder in Keitaro-kun. Die Mädchen seufzten auf. „Cool", stellte Su fest, während Shinobu den Tränen nahe war. Naru, Motoko und Kitsune hingegen waren einfach nur sprachlos. „Ist ja toll, der Perverse kann jetzt an sich selbst rummachen und braucht nicht mehr zu spannen." Sarahs Bemerkung brachte alle außer Su zum Erröten. Diese dachte ernsthaft darüber nach und fing breit zu grinsen an. „Hey, dann kann ich Keitaro ja auf beide Arten haben", stellte das Mädchen aus Molmol mit funkelnden Augen fest. Das war zu viel für Shinobu, die ohnmächtig wurde und auch Motoko schwankte leicht. „Was redet ihr da für Sachen?"schrie Naru Segawa entsetzt auf. „Wie könnt ihr glauben..." Sie brach ab und musterte den Ronin mißtrauisch. „Sag mal, Keitaro..." Die Toudai-Anwärterin sprach seinen Namen sehr gedehnt aus und er schluckte. „..... du machst doch .... nicht irgendwelche Dinge, während du dein Geschlecht gewechselt hast?" „Naru!!!" Keitaro wirkte entsetzt. „Ich bin verflucht, noch dazu auf eine wirklich üble Weise und alles was euch dazu einfällt ... ist solche Fragen zu stellen." Der Ronin wurde blaß, als er Kitsunes Gesichtsausdruck sah, der eine Mischung aus Belustigung und ... Lüsternheit war. „Also hast du....", stellte sie beinahe schnurrend fest, während sie näher an ihn heranrutschte, „....und wie war es?" „Ich habe nichts..." Der Ronin kam nicht mehr dazu den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, da die Hölle über ihn hereinbrach. „PERVERSER!" Naru umgab eine eindrucksvolle Kampfaura und auch die Schwertmeisterin, deren Gesicht in allen Tönen der Farbskala schillerte, wirkte grimmig. „STIRB – URASHIMA!" Die Schläge trafen Keitaro in solcher Geschwindigkeit, daß er zu keiner Gegenwehr mehr fähig war und die Wucht trieb ihn durch die Decke der Pension Hinata. Die übrigen Bewohnerinnen sahen mit staunenden Augen dem davonfliegenden Jungen nach. Sarah und Su blickten sich an und nickten beide. „Das wird lustig." „Yup." So waren wenigstens diese beiden mit der Situation zufrieden.  
  
Ruhig betrachteten Shinobu und Kitsune die bewußtlose Keitaro-chan. Sie hatten sie aus dem Onsen-Bad gezogen, dessen Wasser ausnahmsweise einmal kalt gewesen war. „Oh, Sempai, warum ist ihm das nur passiert?" Die Gedanken der Jüngeren rasten, während das Fuchsmädchen nachdenklich dreinsah. Warum zum Teufel hat Keitaro größere Brüste als ich? Beide seufzten auf. „Aarrrgggh." Langsam wurde Keitaro-chan wieder munter und seufzte ihrerseits wieder auf, als sie bemerkte, daß sie sich wieder verwandelt hatte. Kitsune beugte sich vor. „Na? Geht es wieder?"fragte sie freundlich, was ihr einen bösen Blick einbrachte. „Was hab' ich denn getan?" Scheinheilig blinzelte Kitsune. „Das weißt du ganz genau!"fuhr die Ronin sie an. „Deinetwegen hätten mich die anderen fast tot geschlagen." Das Fuchsmädchen grinste. „Ach das meinst du, Kei-chan, darüber würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen." „Kei-chan?" Shinobus Wangen röteten sich bei diesen Worten. „Kitsune, wie kannst du Senpai nur so beschämen?"fragte sie hastig. „Kei-chan"war im Augenblick sprachlos und konnte nur hilflos den Kopf schütteln. Das nutzte Kitsune natürlich aus. „Kei-chan, wo wir doch gerade unter uns Mädchen sind... hast du dich denn mit deiner weiblichen Seite vertraut gemacht? Mir kannst du es ja erzählen", sagte sie lasziv und beugte sich tiefer zur Ronin vor, die heftigst errötete. Als zwei empörte Aufschreie durch den Raum gingen, kicherte sie amüsiert. Ich denke, das wird wirklich amüsant werden. Ich bin nur neugierig, wie das Ganze enden wird, ging es Kitsune durch den Kopf.  
  
----------------  
  
In dieser kommenden Nacht lagen die meisten Bewohner von Hinata-Su schlaflos in ihren Räumen. Durch die Umstände von Keitaros Rückkehr hatte man den Strandbesuch verschoben. So blieben sie da und die meisten wälzten schwere Gedanken. Motoko Aoyama lag auf ihrem Futon und starrte an die Decke. Wie kann das nur sein? Das junge Mädchen war verwirrt. Sie kämpfte seit langem mit ihren Gefühlen für Keitaro, da sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Motoko hatte sich bisher immer damit vor unüberlegten Schritten retten können, daß der Ronin ja ein verkommenes, männliches Wesen war und sie mit ihm nichts zu tun haben wollte. Doch jetzt....? Beschämt stellte Motoko fest, daß sie Keitaros weibliche Hälfte sehr anziehend fand und ihre Bedenken gegen gewisse ... Dinge schwanden. Was mache ich nur? Währenddessen wälzte Naru Narusegawa sich ebenfalls schlaflos hin und her. Dieser Idiot! Warum konnte er nicht aufpassen? Die Toudai-Anwärterin war wütend - auf Keitaro, die Welt und auf sich selbst. Sie beide verband auf eine Art und Weise ein Bund, ihr Wunsch auf die Toudai zu gehen, das Leben in Hinata-Su und ein gemeinsames Versprechen aus ihrer Kindheit. Ja, uns verbindet wirklich viel, dachte Naru sarkastisch. Und jetzt können wir uns sogar die gleiche Unterwäsche teilen! – Aaargh, was denke ich da? Das Bild von Keitaro-chan formte sich kurz vor ihren Augen und sie errötete. Verdammter Idiot. Kitsune Onno hingegen hatte durchaus genaue Vorstellungen von dem, was sie zu tun beabsichtigte. Das Fuchsmädchen durchwühlte nun schon seit einigen Stunden die Schubladen nach geeigneten Kleidungsstücken, die Keitaro-chan anziehen würde. Er weiß es zwar noch nicht, aber das macht ja auch nichts. Kitsune grinste, als sie an Keitaros Gesicht dachte, wenn er die Sachen sehen würde. Das wird Spaß machen. Danach machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Büstenhalter, welcher noch fehlte. Shinobu Mahehera ging es nicht so gut. Sempai, warum nur? Abrupt setzte sich das Mädchen auf. Sie würde nicht aufgeben! Ob nun Mann oder Frau, sie würde um Keitaros Gunst kämpfen! „Sempai, ich werde nicht aufgeben", flüsterte sie entschlossen. Danach legte sie sich wieder nieder und versuchte etwas zu schlafen. Morgen wird ein harter Tag. Su Kaolla, das seltsame Mädchen aus Molmol war nachdenklich. Zuerst als Mann oder zuerst als Frau? Sie hatte kein Problem mit Keitaros weiblicher Seite, da es ihr neue Möglichkeiten erschloß. Die Prinzessin aus Molmol war in dieser Hinsicht sehr flexibel. Ihre Augen blitzten in Vorfreude auf, als sie an die speziellen Maschinen dachte, die sie nun endlich probieren konnte. Su gluckste auf. „Das wird interessant werden", flüsterte sie. Sarah McDonegal sah von ihrem Computerspiel auf. „Oh, verdammt, schon so spät? Ich sollte mich wohl niederlegen...." Die junge Halbamerikanerin gähnte. „Was wohl morgen alles passieren wird? Ob sie den Spanner wohl dieses Mal wirklich umbringen? Ach, was auch immer." Danach legte sie sich schlafen. Derjenige, um den sich fast alle Gedanken in der Pension drehten, war indessen der Verzweiflung nahe. Als Keitaro an die Blicke der Mädchen dachte, wurde ihm heiß-kalt. Der Ronin wußte, daß er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. An und für sich war das Leben in Hinata-Su schon verrückt genug, doch er hatte so das Gefühl, daß es in nächster Zeit weitaus schlimmer werden würde. Vielleicht hätte er anderswo mehr Chancen auf ein normales Leben? Der Ronin seufzte auf und mußte niesen. Das tat er nun schon die ganze Nacht. Vielleicht habe ich mich ja erkältet. So viele Leute können doch gar nicht an mich denken, oder? Ihm wurde bange zumute. Nein, nein. Ich muß mich irren, vielleicht wird ja auch alles nur halb so schlimm, versuchte Keitaro sich zu beruhigen, zumindest hoffe ich das.  
  
--------------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wirkten alle sehr unausgeschlafen und mürrisch. Als Shinobu etwas Wasser in eines der Gerichte gießen wollte, geschah es. Der Wasserhahn, ohnehin schon ein älteres Modell, riß ab und ein Wasserschwall ergoß sich über die Küche. Die Mädchen kreischten auf, als sie so unsanft vollends zum Aufwachen gebracht wurden. Keitaro brachte es schließlich fertig das Wasser abzudrehen und lehnte sich anschließend schwer atmend an die Wand. Sie atmete aus und erstarrte. „Verdammt!" Keitaro-chan sah auf ihren Körper hinunter. Das Wasser war ja kalt gewesen. Motoko starrte mit großen Augen auf den Oberkörper der Ronin, die erst jetzt entsetzt bemerkte, daß das Hemd, das sie trug, durchsichtig geworden war. Auch die Blicke der anderen waren etwas eigen. Kei-chan kreischte auf und bedeckte mit den Armen ihren Oberkörper. Shinobu sprang auf. „Ich hole etwas zum .... Bedecken!"sagte sie und lief los. Die Wangen der meisten Mädchen hatten sich leicht gerötet. „Urashima", fauchte Motoko. Doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, war Su bereits vorgesprungen und griff mit beiden Händen nach Kei-chans Brüsten. „Laß mich mal schauen, Keitaro", rief sie fröhlich und drückte zu. Die Ronin stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und wich zurück. Die Bewohnerinnen der Pension sahen auf eine putenrote Keitaro-chan, deren Brustwarzen deutlich versteift waren. „Kei .... taro, du Perverser!"hauchte Naru und wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte. Keitaro, den Jungen zu schlagen, war kein Problem, aber Keitaro-chan, das Mädchen?" Irgendwie konnte sie das nicht. Kitsune grinste nur wissend und betrachtete deutlich amüsiert das Ganze. „Aber Kei-chan, du bist mir ja eine....", meinte das Fuchsmädchen anzüglich. Bevor irgend jemand etwas darauf sagen konnte, stand plötzlich Mutsumi im Raum. „Hallo, ich wollte..." Sie brach ab, als sie auf Keitaro-chan blickte. „Oh, sind die aber groß, darf ich mal?" Mit diesen Worten beugte sich das „Schildkrötenmädchen"vor und drückte die Brüste der Ronin. Diese fiepte auf und wurde ohnmächtig. Das war zu viel für sie gewesen. „Was hat sie denn?" Verwundert blickte sie zu den anderen. Su zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht liegt es ja am Wetter...", stellte sie unschuldig fest.  
  
Mutsumi nickte. „Aha, ich verstehe", sagte sie lächelnd und blickte zur wieder wach gewordenen Kei-chan. „Tut mir leid wegen vorhin." Die Ronin nickte nur schwach. „Aber deine Brüste haben wirklich die Größe von schönen Melonen", Kitsune kicherte bei diesen Worten. „Na ja , ganz unrecht hat Mutsumi nicht", stellte das Fuchsmädchen genüßlich fest. „Kitsune, Mutsumi", schrieen Naru und Motoko gleichzeitig auf. „Ach, ist ja nicht so gemeint, habt euch nicht so", Kitsunes Lächeln wurde breiter. „Aber jetzt sollten wir schauen, daß Kei-chan aus diesen nassen Sachen kommt. Sie wird sich ja den Tod holen. Aber zum Glück habe ich noch einige passende Sachen zum Anziehen in meinem Zimmer." Die Ronin wich zurück. „Was? Ich habe Sachen zum Anziehen. Außerdem werde ich mich sicher nicht in ..." Keicharo-chans Stimme versagte. „Hattest du Sachen!"korrigierte Kitsune ihn fröhlich, während im Hintergrund ein Donnern zu hören war. „Was..." Su hob die Hand zum Victory-Zeichen. „Mission erfüllt. Mecha-tama 7 hat seine Mission erfüllt. Kleidung vernichtet." Die Ronin blickte zuerst verwirrt und danach ungläubig drein. „Ihr ... ihr habt meine Sachen ...."stammelte sie und sank auf die Knie. „Wo waren wir noch stehen geblieben? – Ach ja, bei den Sachen, die ich für dich zum Anziehen habe...."bei diesen Worten des Fuchsmädchens brachen Keitaro-chan und die anderen in Schweiß aus. Nur Su stimmte in das Lachen von Kitsune ein.  
  
----------  
  
Keitaro-chan richtete sich den Kimono. „Danke Motoko", sagte sie zögernd zu dieser. Das Samurai-Mädchen murmelte etwas Undeutliches und blickte in die andere Richtung. Die Ronin seufzte auf. Zum Glück hatte Motoko sich bereit erklärt ihr etwas zu borgen und da traditionelle Gewänder nicht ganz so peinlich zu tragen waren wie das, was Kitsune im Sinn gehabt hatte. Sie dachte mit Schaudern an das Gespräch zurück.  
  
„Deine Sachen sind kaputt und irgend etwas mußt du ja anziehen!" Das Fuchsmädchen hatte einen seltsam lasziven Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Und da meine Sachen dir passen müßten, werde ich dir gerne etwas borgen!" „Das werde ich niemals tun!"brachte Kei-chan mühsam hervor. „Ich werde niemals Mädchensachen anziehen." Kitsune betrachtete ihn unbeeindruckt. „Ich hätte da auch noch Unterwäsche, die dir passen müßte. Diese ist sogar dehnbar..." Ihre Stimme senkte sich. „...das heißt, wenn du dich zurückverwandelst, reißt sie nicht!" Die Ronin wankte. „Helft mir doch!"wandte sie sich an die anderen. „Ich habe keine Sachen, die dir passen und ich bin ja auch ein Mädchen", sagte Naru bissig, „zudem werde ich nicht zulassen, daß du meine Sachen anziehst." Shinobu schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, da sie Keitaro-chan nicht helfen konnte. Diese blickte mit sichtbarer Verzweiflung auf Motoko. Das Samuraimädchen seufzte auf.  
  
Die Ronin blickte sich unsicher um. „Ich werde jetzt gehen!" Irgendwie machte sie Motokos Verhalten nervös. „Hm." Sie drehte sich zu ihr. „Was hast du gesagt, Urashima?"fragte die Schwertmeisterin geistesabwesend. „Äh", Kei-chan lächelte nervös. „Ich..." „Urashima!" Motokos Miene verfinsterte sich. „An was für schmutzige Dinge hast du gedacht? Du...." Die Ronin wich zurück. „Nicht, das verstehst du falsch!"kreischte sie fast. „Schweig, ich glaube dir kein Wort", donnerte Motoko und zog ihr Schwert. „Bitte nicht." Keitaro-chan sank zu Boden und schloß die Augen. Das Samurai-Mädchen senkte ihre Waffe, als sie auf das zitternde Mädchen vor sich blickte. Sie wußte, es war Keitaro, nur verwandelt, jedoch konnte sie einfach nicht zuschlagen. Stattdessen wurde ihr etwas anderes klar. Als kein Schlag kam, öffnete die Ronin langsam ihre Augen und blickte direkt in Motokos Gesicht. „Urashima!"hauchte diese. „Ich kann dich nicht schlagen, nicht du hast die schlechten Gedanken, sondern ich." Danach küßte die Kendo-Meisterin Kei-chan auf den Mund. Zuerst vorsichtig und dann immer wilder. „Motoko, ich...", stammelte die Ronin, als sie sich einen Moment losreißen konnte. „Sch..., sag nichts", flüsterte diese und begann sie wieder zu küssen, während sie gemeinsam zu Boden sanken.  
  
-------------  
  
Ende des ersten Teiles.  
  
Das war es für heute und wenn ihr glaubt, es geht nicht mehr verrückter, dann wartet auf das was folgt. Bis denn.... Saraton. 


	2. Teil 2

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wär, spielt es aber nicht. g)  
  
Das wäre nun Teil zwei der Geschichte. Danke noch fürs Review, hat mir einen ziemlich harten Arbeitstag sehr versüßt. Gleich vorweg: Ab jetzt wird die Geschichte etwas eindeutiger mit gewissen Sachen, aber nicht pornopraphisch oder gar rüde. Wie gesagt, wer keinen Humor hat oder prüde ist, ab hier bitte nicht mehr weiterlesen. g Einige Leute werden vielleicht denken, daß diese Story ziemlich durchgeknallt ist, nun ja, sie haben wohl recht damit und darauf bin ich stolz. Zusätzlich etwas: in Anbetracht der Dinge, die in dieser Geschichte gesehen werden, habe ich mir erlaubt das Alter von zweier der Mädchen zu ändern. Su-Kaolla und Shinobu Mahehara sind in diesem Fall etwas älter, nämlich 16 (das ist das erlaubte Alter für gewisse Dinge in Österreich, ob das in Japan zutrifft kann ich nicht sagen, doch der geneigte Leser wird mir das verzeihen.) Natürlich könnt Ihr euch denken in was für eine Quelle Keitaro gefallen ist. Wenn er in männlicher Form ist, schreibe ich Keitaro, Keitaro-kun oder er. In weiblicher Form heißt es Keitaro-chan, Kei-chan oder sie. Bei denken die Leute, bei „"wird gesprochen. Viel Spaß  
  
Saraton  
  
Keitaro 1 / 2  
  
Teil 2  
  
Keitaro-chan lag in einer engen Umarmung mit Motoko und blickte in deren Gesicht. Die beiden lagen nackt auf dem Futon des Samuraimädchens. Die Ronin errötete, als sie daran dachte, was geschehen war. Ich hätte dem Ganzen ja Einhalt gebieten können... nur hatte es sich so gut angefühlt, wie sie es sich zugestehen mußte. Ich wollte, daß sie weitermacht, wurde ihr klar. Die Reaktionen ihres weiblichen Körpers waren sehr überraschend gewesen. Schamvoll erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie Motoko angebettelt hatte nicht aufzuhören, als diese inmitten des Liebesspieles kurz gezögert hatte... ...und dann haben wir... Keitaro-chan schob diesen Gedanken beiseite, da die Schwertmeisterin langsam erwachte. „Urash..." Motoko riß die Augen auf und starrte völlig überrascht auf die Ronin in ihren Armen. Dann erinnerte sie sich und schnappte nach Luft. „Es war kein Traum? Wir haben wirklich...?", stammelte das Samuraimädchen. Keitaro-chan nickte nur und wollte sich von ihr lösen, doch Motoko hielt sie zurück. „Nicht! Ähm... Kei-chan..." Diese zuckte bei der Nennung dieses Kosenames zusammen. „Ich muß wissen ... habe ich dir ... Gewalt angetan? Oder..." Die Schwertmeisterin senkte den Kopf. „Ich war überrascht, Motoko-chan", begann die Ronin, „doch dann ... wollte ich, daß du weitermachst!" Nach diesen Worten herrschte verlegenes Schweigen zwischen den beiden. „Ich verstehe", sagte Motoko schließlich und begann sie erneut zu streicheln. „Was tust du da?"hauchte Keitaro-chan schwach. „Ich...", gerade als das Samurai-Mädchen sich vorbeugte um sie zu küssen, ging die Tür zu ihren Räumlichkeiten auf und Su-Kaolla stand da. „Motoko, ich .... ich kann heute nicht alleine schlafen, dürfte ich...." Das Mädchen aus Molmol brach ab und sah auf das Bild vor ihr. Einen Moment lang war sie sprachlos und dann glitt ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Ooooh, ich will mitmachen....", schrie sie auf und sprang zu den beiden dazu.  
  
Das ist falsch, ging es der Ronin durch den Kopf. Sie lag zwischen Su und Motoko. Alle drei atmeten schwer und fingen sich gerade wieder. „Das war cool", stellte die Prinzessin von Molmol fest und schmiegte sich enger an Keitaro-chan. „Wir sollten jetzt heißes Wasser holen und Keitaro wieder zum Mann machen. Dann könnten wir ihn uns so vornehmen", fuhr Su unbekümmert fort. Motoko und Kei-chan wurden knallrot. „Su!"riefen beide entrüstet. „Was habt ihr denn?"fragte diese und räkelte sich ein wenig. Als die Ronin ihren Blick über deren Körper gleiten ließ erschauerte sie. Motoko bemerkte das und rutschte näher an Keitaro-chan. „Du hast wieder schmutzige Gedanken", sagte sie streng. „Ääähhh", bevor diese etwas sagen konnte war auch Su näher herangerutscht. „Schmutzige Gedanken?" Die Ronin wußte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, brachte aber nichts Vernünftiges hervor. Dann spürte sie auch schon die Hände des Samuraimädchens an ihrem Körper, während die Prinzessin aus Molmol sie langsam zu küssen begann.  
  
Naru Narusegawa war frustiert. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht aufs Lernen konzentrieren und beschloß daher sich die Beine zu vertreten. „Keitaro, dieser...." Sie ertappte sich bei der Frage wie er wohl in ihren Sachen aussehen würde.  
  
Die Toudai-Anwärterin hatte da ein blaues, sehr hübsches Kleid, das auch passen müßte. Ihre Gedanken brachen ab. „Aaarrgggh, was denke ich da?!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf um dieses Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge zu verdrängen. „Ich sollte..." Naru verharrte, als sie einige seltsame Geräusche vernahm. Sie kamen aus Motokos Zimmer und brachten ihr Blut zum Stocken. Das klang wie... Mit zitternden Beinen ging sie zur Tür, holte Luft und öffnete diese abrupt. „Das kann doch nicht ... sein...." Sie sank langsam auf die Knie, als sie auf die drei erstarrten Gestalten blickte. „Na... Na... NARU", stotterte Keitaro-chan entsetzt. Mehr vernahm sie nicht mehr, da ihr die Sinne schwanden und sie ohnmächtig umfiel.  
  
----------  
  
„Ugh", langsam kam Naru wieder zu sich und stöhnte auf. Auf ihrer Stirn lag ein feuchtes Tuch. Als sie es abnahm, sah sie Keitaro- chan neben sich sitzen und sie besorgt mustern. „Alles in Ordnung?"fragte die Ronin nervös. Naru blieb stumm und sah sie nur an. Keitaro-chan begann sich langsam unbehaglich zu fühlen. Die Toudai-Anwärterin musterte den Kimono und die langen schwarzen Haare, über die Keitaro in Mädchengestalt verfügte. „Naru? Bitte sprich mit mir!"hörte sie die Ronin sagen. „Was hast du?" Das brachte sie in Rage. Naru sprang auf und warf die Ronin zu Boden. „Was ich habe? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und was ist? Du tust diese Dinge mit Motoko und Su", fauchte sie und hielt das schwarzhaarige Mädchen am Boden fest. „Es ... tut mir leid", konnte Kei-chan nur herausbringen. „Warum bist du denn nicht zu mir gekommen?" Bei diesen Worten riß sie ihre Augen weit auf. „Was?" „War ich dir nicht gut genug?" Die beiden sahen einander direkt an. „Aber das ist nicht so, das mußt du mir glauben!" Die Ronin schrie fast und legte die Arme um die Schultern des anderen Mädchens. „Ich wollte dir nie weh tun." Naru schluckte. „Ist das so?"fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Kei-chan nickte nur. Dann wurde ihnen bewußt, wie eng sie beieinander lagen und daß sie sich festhielten. „Naru, ich ...", die Ronin konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden, da diese sie küßte. Als sie einige Minuten später ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, atmeten beide schwer. Kei-chan sah so verlegen aus, daß die Toudai-Anwärterin lachen mußte. „Ich glaube dir", sagte sie schließlich und begann den Körper ihres Gegenübers schließlich zu erforschen. „Naru, das sollten wir", Keitaro-chan brach ab und konnte nur nach Luft schnappen, als die Zunge des brünetten Mädchens eine empfindliche Stelle berührte. Schließlich blieb nur noch Feuer.  
  
Su Kaolla nickte und blicke zu Motoko, die mit gerötetem Gesicht dastand. „Die beiden vertragen sich wieder", stellte sie zufrieden fest und schaltete die Abhöranlage aus. „Gut", stellte die Schwertmeisterin verlegen fest. „Und was jetzt?" Das Mädchen aus Molmol begann zu grinsen. „Ich hätte da eine Idee!"sagte sie gedehnt in einem Tonfall, der Motoko noch mehr erröten ließ.  
  
---------  
  
Es war Samstag Abend und es lag eine angenehme Ruhe über der Pension Hinata. „Ich hoffe, daß es so bleibt", sagte Keitaro zu sich selbst. Er lag auf seinem Futon und dachte über die Ereignisse der letzten Woche nach. Und da war ja einiges geschehen. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück und der Ronin erinnerte sich an den Morgen nachdem Naru und „er"sich versöhnt hatten. Als Kitsune aufgetaucht war, um ihren Teil einzufordern „...weil wenn er es mit allen anderen tat, es unfair wäre sie auszuschließen..." Das Argument des Fuchsmädchens war absolut anrüchig gewesen, solch ein Angebot hätte er ja von Kitsune erwartet, doch Naru's Reaktion darauf war wirklich überraschend gewesen.  
  
„Was?"schrie Keitaro-chan und wich zurück. Die schwarzhaarige Ronin war schockiert. Kitsune, die nur spärlich bekleidet in einer Art Top vor ihnen stand schüttelte scheinbar wütend den Kopf. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du jetzt mitkommst, damit wir beide uns auch amüsieren können. Die anderen durften ja schon!" Das Fuchsmädchen zwinkerte ihr zu. „Keine Sorge, ich werde nett sein...." Naru blickte zu Kei-chan, danach zu Kitsune und schließlich wieder zur Ronin. Diese schluckte. „Naru", quackte sie, wurde jedoch von dem brünetten Mädchen unterbrochen, das sich ihrer Freundin zuwandte. „Kitsune." „Ja?"fragte diese mißtrauisch. „Du willst Kei-chan haben?" „Ja, will ich!"antwortete sie bestimmt. Die Toudai-Anwärterin überlegte kurz und nickte schließlich. „In Ordnung! Aber würde es dich stören, wenn ich..." Sie stockte und sprach dann weiter. „...mitmachen würde?" Kei-chans Unterkiefer kappte hinunter, während Kitsune zu grinsen begann. „Ist kein Problem", strahlte die Füchsin. Beide Mädchen wandten sich der Ronin zu. „Dann brauchen wir ja nicht in mein Zimmer zu gehen", stellte Kitsune fest.  
  
„Also wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"Mit einem raubtierhaften Lächeln auf den Lippen fühlte sich die Ronin plötzlich von den Mädchen umzingelt, sie schluckte. „Oha", brachte sie noch hervor, bevor sie zu Boden gezogen wurde.  
  
Der junge Mann kehrte langsam in die Gegenwart zurück. Das war wirklich.....! Ihm fehlten die Worte um die Situation zu beschreiben. Keitaro dachte daran, wie es weitergegangen war, als einen Abend später eine weinende Shinobu vor seiner Tür gestanden war. Er schluckte. Hätte ich etwas anderes tun können? Der Ronin setzte sich auf. Ich glaube nicht...  
  
Es war ein Tag vergangen, nach dem Vorfall mit den Mädchen und Kei-chan saß in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war deprimiert, weil noch immer keine Männersachen zum Anziehen da waren, weil es sich aus „Zeitgründen"nicht ausgegangen war, welche zu besorgen. Was wahrscheinlich nur eine Ausrede der Mädchen war, damit sie sich vorläufig nicht zurück verwandelte. Es klopfte an der Tür und die Ronin schreckte hoch. „Ja?" „Ich bin es Sempai, darf ich hereinkommen?"erklang Shinobus Stimme. „Oh, ja, natürlich!"sagte sie schnell. Diese trat ein und Kei-chan erschrak, als sie die verweinten Wangen dieser sah. „Shinobu, was ist mit dir?" „Nichts, Sempai, ich..." Die Ronin trat näher. „Shinobu", sagte sie sanft. „Sag die Wahrheit. Du weinst sicher nicht, wegen nichts." „Warum schließt du mich aus?" „Wie?" Bei dieser Frage trat die Ronin zurück. „Ich weiß, was passiert ist, Su hat mir alles erzählt." Shinobus Wangen röteten sich und sie wandte sich verlegen ab. „Bin ich nicht gut genug?" Kei-chan hörte die unterdrückten Schluchzer und stöhnte innerlich. Was sollte sie tun? „Tut mir leid, Sempai, ich wollte nicht..." Shinobu Mahehara brach ab, als sie zwei Hände fühlte, die sich von hinten um sie legten. „Ich grenze dich nicht aus", hörte sie Kei-chan sagen und erschauerte, als die Ronin anfing, sie zu streicheln. Shinobu drehte sich um und preßte sich an das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. „Sempei", schluchzte sie glücklich.  
  
Keitaro sah auf die Uhr. Es war noch nicht einmal 7. Das wird eine lange Nacht werden. Er wußte, daß Shinobu danach sehr glücklich gewesen war, jedoch war da der Hauch von Unsicherheit dagewesen. Ob es richtig war, so zu handeln? Die restliche Woche war dann sehr ... eigen verlaufen. Die Mädchen hatten das Ganze besser akzeptiert als er und schließlich erbarmten sie sich seiner und brachten ihm dann doch noch passende Männerkleidung. Nach nur 7 Tagen...., dachte der Ronin zynisch. Und seitdem mieden sie ihn. Den ganzen Tag waren sie ihm ausgewichen, worüber Keitaro teilweise nicht unfroh war, weil er so wieder einige Zeit für sich nutzen konnte. Im Endeffekt waren die letzten Tage doch sehr erschöpfend gewesen für ihn – oder vielmehr für sie. Das sie alle eine so ausgeprägte Libido haben... Aber eigentlich hätte das ja klar sein müssen. Hinata Su war eben ein Haus der Extreme. Bei diesen Gedanken lachte Keitaro auf. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich wieder, als ihm etwas anderes in den Sinn kam. Ich hoffe nur, daß Tante Haruka nichts davon mitbekommt. Die Vorstellung, daß seine Familie etwas davon erfahren würde, ließ ihn erschauern. Wie sollte sie auch davon... Plötzlich krachte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und Su stürmte herein. „Keitaro!"rief sie und warf sich ihm an den Hals. „Wa..." Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen aus Molmol war nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet.  
  
„Komm mit! Es ist Badezeit!" Das brachte ihn vollends aus der Fassung. „Su, ich werde nicht..." „Ahh, Keitaro-kun", erklang Kitsunes Stimme und der Ronin drehte sich zu ihr um. „Gargl...." Das Fuchsmädchen hatte zwar auch ein Handtuch mit, jedoch hielt sie es in der Hand. Der junge Mann hielt sich seine Nase zu, die beinahe zu bluten begonnen hätte. „Süß... Und das, obwohl du uns ja schon nackt gesehen hast..." „Kitsune", unterbrach dieser sie, „....was soll das?" Su und Kitsune grinsten sich an, schließlich erbarmte sich das Fuchsmädchen seiner. „Nun, wir alle nehmen jetzt ein schönes, heißes Bad, weißt du? Su und ich sind so nett und holen dich ab!" Der Ronin wurde knallrot, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatten die beiden ihn sich geschnappt und schleiften ihn zum Onsen. Als sie dort eintrafen, starrte er mit großen Augen auf die anderen Mädchen, die bereits dort waren. Naru, Motoko und Shinobu blickten ihn leicht verlegen an, sagten aber nichts, Keitaro schluckte. „Kein Grund zur Panik, mein Hübscher", beruhigte Kitsune ihn. „Weißt du, wir haben beschlossen unser bisheriges ... Arrangement auszuweiten." „Wie meinst du das?"fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Kein-chan kennen wir ja inzwischen gut, aber Keitaro-kun nicht. Das sollte man ... korrigieren!" „Und zwar heute!"fügte Su hinzu. „Ja, genau", bestätigte das Fuchsmädchen. „Und ein gemeinsames Bad wäre da doch am Besten geeignet." Ihre Stimme wurde etwas leiser, als sie weitersprach. „Keine Sorge, das wird alles ganz ehrbar." „Die anderen ... Sachen ... heben wir uns für später auf." Der Ronin wurde bei diesen Worten blaß und schluckte wieder, während die Mädchen ihn langsam einkreisten und schließlich näher kamen.  
  
-------  
  
Ende von Teil 2.  
  
Das war es für diese Mal, puh. Ein hübsches Stück Arbeit. Ich hoffe, es gefällt und die Fortsetzung folgt bestimmt. Bis denn....  
  
Saraton 


	3. Teil 3

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wäre, spielt es aber nicht. g)  
  
Und nun zu Teil drei. Weiter geht es mit der verrückten Geschichte. Wenn ihr geglaubt habt, daß das schon alles sei, nicht ganz... Wir sind schließlich auf der Pension Hinata.  
  
Die zwei Reviews haben mich gefreut. Es ist nett ein paar Kommentare zu den eigenen Geschichten zu kriegen, da die Leute anscheinend mehr Potter lesen und kommentieren als anderes (Ja, ich lese sie ab und an auch ganz gerne, damit es nicht heißt, ich hätte was gegen Potter. Naja, eigentlich schon, ich persönlich mag Draco Malfoy lieber.)  
  
Zusätzlich etwas: in Anbetracht der Dinge, die in dieser Geschichte gesehen werden, habe ich mir erlaubt das Alter von zweier der Mädchen zu ändern. Su- Kaolla und Shinobu Mahehara sind in diesem Fall etwas älter, nämlich 16 (das ist das erlaubte Alter für gewisse Dinge in Österreich, ob das in Japan zutrifft kann ich nicht sagen, doch der geneigte Leser wird mir das verzeihen.) Natürlich könnt Ihr euch denken in was für eine Quelle Keitaro gefallen ist. Wenn er in männlicher Form ist, schreibe ich Keitaro, Keitaro-kun oder er. In weiblicher Form heißt es Keitaro-chan, Kei-chan oder sie. Bei denken die Leute, bei „"wird gesprochen. Viel Spaß  
  
Saraton  
  
Keitaro 1 / 2  
  
Teil 3  
  
Keitaro lag auf dem Dach der Pension Hinata und betrachtete die Sterne. So schön ruhig..., ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Langsam entspannte er sich und dachte über seine Situation nach. Wenn ihm jemand vorher gesagt hätte, was er alles durchmachen müßte... Der Ronin seufzte auf. Und die Mädchen haben immer behauptet, ich sei pervers! Der junge Mann lachte auf, verstummte jedoch abrupt, als er sich erinnerte, was im Onsen-Bad geschehen war. Wie sie ihn tatsächlich abrubbelten und wie sein Körper darauf reagierte, als plötzlich Mutsumi dastand. Seine Wangen röteten sich. Das war so peinlich...  
  
„Keitaro, hör auf dich zu sträuben, IHM gefällt es anscheinend..." Kitsunes Kommentar brachte einen Moment sein Blut zum Stocken. Entsetzt hielt er sich die Hände vor die Körpermitte. Die Mädchen hatten den sich sträubenden Ronin in ihre Mitte gezogen und bearbeiteten ihn mit Seife und Badeschwämmen. Er dachte daran, ob wohl der Zeitpunkt passend wäre jetzt ohnmächtig zu werden. Su gluckste fröhlich und auch die anderen wirkten ungewohnt verspielt. Warum mir... Keitaro wußte sehr wohl, daß sämtliche seiner männlichen Freunde wohl gerne an seiner Stelle gewesen wären. Ob sie jedoch damit wirklich glücklich gewesen wären, das war eine andere Frage. Schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden, stellte er lakonisch für sich fest, als plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme erklang. „Keitaro-kun? Was macht ihr da mit ihm?" Der Ronin tat das einzige, wozu er noch in der Lage war, er fiepte auf und starrte mit großen Auge auf Mutsumi. Danach schwanden ihm die Sinne und er fiel zu Boden. Bevor es um ihn völlig dunkel wurde, hörte er noch die überraschten Aufschreie der anderen.  
  
„Geht es dir besser?"hörte Keitaro-chan Mutsumi fragen, als sie erwachte. „Ugh, ich glaube schon", stellte die Ronin matt fest. „Warum bin ich..." Das Mädchen aus Okinawa kicherte. „...verwandelt?"beendete sie den Satz. „Die anderen haben versucht, dich mit kaltem Wasser zu wecken, ohne großen Erfolg..." „Oh", Kei-chan war wieder einigermaßen bei sich und bemerkte, daß sie sich in ihren Räumlichkeiten befanden. „Äh, Mutsumi, wegen vorhin im Onsen...." „Du brauchst mir nichts zu sagen. Naru hat mir alles erklärt." Einen Moment herrschte peinliches Schweigen. „Sie hat dir alles..." Die Ronin stockte, als ihr auffiel, daß Mutsumi irgendwie anders wirkte. Das Schildkrötenmädchen, wie Su sie immer nannte, trug ihr Haar heute offen und ihre Kleidung konnte man mit einem einzigen Wort beschreiben: Aufreizend. Sie trug einen dunklen, mittellangen Rock, der an beiden Seiten geschlitzt war, zudem eine Bluse im gleichen Farbton, die knapp unter ihren Schultern aufhörte, rote Netzstrümpfe, die etwas abstachen, vollendeten das Outfit. Mutsumi, die den Blick bemerkte, senkte leicht verlegen den Kopf. „Naru und Kitsune haben mich neu eingekleidet..." Kei-chan war verwirrt. „Aber wozu? Ich meine..." Die Ronin brach ab und schluckte. Die beiden Mädchen musterten sich und erröteten. Nein, das werden sie doch nicht..., Kei-chan's Gedanken brachen ab, als sie Mutsumis Hand auf der ihren spürte. „Keitaro..."  
  
Später unterhielten sich die beiden, eng aneinandergekuschelt und ein wenig außer Atem. Wie sich herausstellte, war Mutsumi deswegen zur Pension gekommen um zu sehen, ob sie vielleicht dort unterkommen könnte. Ihr letzter Vermieter hatte das Haus verkauft und die neuen Besitzer wollten das Gebäude abreißen lassen. Kei-chan stimmte zu, da in der Pension sowieso ein Zimmer frei war und sie dem Mädchen aus Okinawa gerne half. Anschließend begannen die beiden sich wieder anderen Dingen zuzuwenden und vergaßen alles andere.  
  
Der Ronin löste sich wieder von seinen Erinnerungen und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Situation, in der er sich befand war eigen. Es war nicht so, daß es ihm nicht gefallen würde, jedoch war Keitaro sich nicht sicher, wohin das Ganze noch gehen würde. Vor seinem inneren Auge entstand kurz das Bild von ihm in einem Smoking und den Mädchen der Pension Hina in weißen Brautkleidern mit großen Brautsträußen und allem, was sonst noch dazu gehörte. Keitaro schauderte kurz bei dieser Vorstellung. Gut, Sarah war nur die Brautjungfer gewesen, aber trotzdem... Wie er so dasaß und sich bemühte seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen, hörte der Ronin leise Flötenmusik. Keitaro wandte sich zum Mond und bemerkte dessen rötliche Färbung. Er nickte verstehend. „Der rote Mond... Wie in ihrer Heimat!" Der junge Mann sah die verwandelte Prinzessin in der Tracht ihrer Heimat auf dem Dachgiebel stehend und sich zum Takt der Musik wiegen. Er schloß die Augen und hörte der traurigen Melodie zu. Als sie aufhörte zu spielen, öffnete Keitaro langsam seine Augen und merkte, daß Su neben ihm stand. Es hatte ihn immer erstaunt, wie der Einfluß des Mondes diese Verwandlung bewirke ... wie aus dem Mädchen eine Frau wurde. Irgendwie bewirkte die Aura der Traurigkeit sein Herz und er deutete der Prinzessin aus Molmol sich neben ihn zu setzen. Keitaro wußte, daß sie ihre Heimat sehr vermißte. Ruhig musterte sie ihn. „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, daß ich dir Gesellschaft leiste." Der Ronin mußte bei dieser Frage lächeln. „Nein", sagte er schlicht. Der Einfluß des Mondes veränderte Su wirklich stark. „Eigentlich bin ich über etwas Gesellschaft sogar froh. Ich habe in letzter Zeit zu viel schwere Gedanken gewälzt." Su sah ihn an. „Soll ich etwas für dich spielen? Vielleicht wird dir das etwas helfen." Keitaro war überrascht. „Das würdest du für mich tun?" Sie nickte lächelnd und setzte die Flöte wieder an ihre Lippen. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als eine sanfte Melodie erklang und er sich entspannt zurück lehnte, schweigend lauschte er dem Flötenspiel. So saßen die beiden gemeinsam unter dem roten Mond und vergaßen für kurze Zeit ihre Sorgen.  
  
----------  
  
Als Keitaro diesen Morgen erwachte fühlte er sich erholt und auf seltsame Weise erfrischt. „Das war gestern ... etwas Besonderes." Der Ronin stand auf und streckte sich. Der neue Tag konnte kommen. „Es gibt nichts, was mich heute stoppen könnte", sagte er zu sich selbst. Da klopfte es an seiner Tür. „Äh, ja?" Seine gute Laune verflog und unsicher blickte Keitaro zur Tür. „Ich bin es, Motoko, kann ich reinkommen?" „Ja, natürlich." Obwohl sich ihre Art der ... Beziehung verändert hatte, hielt das Samurai- Mädchen noch immer an ihren formellem Verhalten fest, meistens jedenfalls. Bei gewissen Gelegenheiten jedoch nicht so... Er verdrängte diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder. Motoko trat ein. „Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen", fragte sie unverbindlich. „Ja, das habe ich, wirklich, ausgezeichnet sogar." „Ah, ja", das Samuraimädchen zog eine Braue in die Höhe und Keitaro hatte das Gefühl einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. „Nun, wie dem auch sei, wir haben eine Beratung einberufen und ich bin hier um dir Bescheid zu sagen." „Oh." Die Schwertmeisterin musterte ihn. „In zwei Stunden treffen wir uns alle im großen Speiseraum." „In Ordnung", seufzte er schicksalsergeben und verharrte, da Motoko ihn so eigenartig ansah. „Ist noch etwas?" Sie errötete und schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich... wollte wissen, wie du diese zwei Stunden ... verbringen willst", stammelte sie. Motoko ist irgendwie süß, wenn sie so ist, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. „Soll ich etwas Wasser holen gehen?"fragte Keitaro sie. Motoko Aoyama, Schwertmeisterin und Erbin des Shinmai-Schule schluckte. „Das wäre ... hilfreich", sagte sie schließlich.  
  
Ungefähr zwei Stunden später im großen Speiseraum:  
  
Keitaro saß am Tisch und wartete, daß die anderen eintrafen. Motoko saß ihm gegenüber. Sie war wieder ihr gewohntes Selbst, nicht mehr das heißblütige, fordernde Mädchen, das mit Keitaro-chan die letzten 1,5 Stunden im Liebesspiel verbracht hatte. Von den anderen waren Su, Sarah und Shinobu schon anwesend. Die beiden jüngeren versuchten Shinobu dazu zu bringen ihnen mehr von dem Essen zu geben, da die „Portionen doch recht klein ausgefallen sein". Was, wie er amüsiert feststellte, überhaupt nicht stimmte. Es kommt wohl auf die Sichtweise des Betrachters an. Der Appetit von Su war legendär zu nennen. Naja, ich bin gespannt, wann die anderen kommen. Keitaro brauchte nicht lange zu warten, denn einige Minuten später trafen Naru, Kitsune und Mutsumi gemeinsam ein. „Dann können wir ja anfangen", stellte die Toudai-Anwärterin fest, als sie in die Runde blickte. Es wurde still im Raum. Naru wandte sich an Sarah. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Diese kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und was?"fragte sie mißtrauisch. „Könntest du eine Runde spazieren gehen? Wir würden dich dann holen, wenn alles vorbei ist." „Hey, das..." Narusegawa brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Verstummen. „Das, was wir hier besprechen ist noch nicht ganz für dich geeignet." „Ach so, es geht um den Perversen! Und daß ihr alle Sex mit ihm gehabt habt", unterbrach die quirlige Halbamerikanerin Su. Diese und auch die anderen schnappten nach Luft. „Wieso ... weißt du ...", stotterte Keitaro perplex. „Ich habe Ohren und ihr wart nicht selten wirklich leise." Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist halt in Ordnung, ich gehe, aber dafür seid ihr mir was schuldig." Naru nickte nur. „Na dann..." Sarah nickte Su kurz zu, diese grinste zurück, doch da war die junge Mc Donegal auch schon aus dem Raum geeilt. Ein kollektives Seufzen ging durch die Anwesenden, nur das Mädchen aus Molmol sah verwirrt aus. „Was habt ihr denn?"fragte sie die verlegen dreinschauenden Mädchen.  
  
Nachdem sich alle mehr oder minder beruhigt hatten, fing Naru erneut zu sprechen an. „Ähm, also, wir haben uns hier getroffen, weil wir etwas besprechen sollten..." Erwartungsvoll sahen sie alle an. „Die Veränderungen der letzten Zeit waren für uns alle überraschend und haben einige Dinge ins Rollen gebracht und es wäre wichtig endlich einige wesentliche Fragen zu stellen." Die Mädchen wandten sich Keitaro-chun zu, der in Schweiß ausbrach. „Was..." „Es wäre an der Zeit, daß du dich uns offenbarst, meinst du nicht auch?" sagte Naru Narusegawa mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
----------  
  
Haruka Urashima sah von ihrer Zeitung auf, als Sarah Mc Donegal in ihren Laden gestürzt kam. „Morgen", rief das Mädchen forsch. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte Haruka belustigt, „und was bringt dich um diese Uhrzeit hierher? Sarah verzog das Gesicht. „Naru und die anderen haben mit Keitaro ein Gespräch – über diese Sex- Sache. Mich haben sie weggeschickt, weil ich zu jung bin", antwortete sie brummig. Die ältere Urashima runzelte die Stirn. „Wie war das noch mal?", sie beugte sich vor, „das solltest du mir genauer erklären..."  
  
Währenddessen: Keitaro Urashima schwitzte Blut und Wasser. Unbarmherzig hatten ihn die Mädchen an die Wand zurückgedrängt und umringten ihn. „Also, wie ist deine Antwort?" Naru musterte ihn hart. „Ich... ich..." Er wechselte die Gesichtsfarbe und wurde blaß. Kitsune beugte sich vor. „Ich mache es dir leicht und stelle die Frage noch einmal, ja?" Sie tätschelte ihm die Brust. „Und dann gibst du uns die Antwort." Shinobu wirkte nicht ganz glücklich über die Situation, aber auch sie wollte die Antwort von Keitaro hören. „Also, wenn von uns bevorzugst du? Wer ist deine Favoritin?" Der Ronin preßte sich an die Wand. „Keitaro... Senpai ...Urashima...." Das war es, er hatte genug. „Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, dann sage ich es euch, ich habe keine Favoritin. Ich kann und will mich nicht entscheiden", schrie Keitaro auf. Seine Stimme verklang und der Ronin schloß die Augen. „Gut." Als er den zufriedenen Klang in Narusegawas Stimme hörte, öffnete er verwundert seine Augen. Die Bewohnerinnen der Pension blickten ihn bestätigt an. „Tut mir leid für die ruppige Art", Kitsune lächelte verlegen, „...aber wir mußten wissen, woran wir sind", fügte Motoko hinzu. Su grinste nur breit und Shinobu, Mutsumi und Naru wirkten erleichtert. „Jetzt können wir darüber reden, wie es weitergeht, Keitaro-chun", die Stimme des Fuchsmädchens wurde rauchig. Dessen Augen weiteten sich, als Kitsune näher trat. „Aber zuerst sollten wir uns über deine Belohnung unterhalten." Dann begann sie ihn zu küssen.  
  
Haruka Urashima stürmte zur Pension, Sarah Mc Donegal im Schlepptau. Das, was diese ihr erzählt hatte, war ... unglaublich. Vor dem Speiseraum verharrte sie kurz, die resolute Teehausbesitzerin holte kurz Luft und stieß dann die Tür auf. „Ihr habt mir einiges zu erklär..." Haruka beendete den Satz nicht, sondern starrte mit großen Augen auf das Bild, das sich ihr bot. Die Zigarette fiel ihr aus dem Mundwinkel. Sarah lugte hinter Haruka hervor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kraß", sagte das Mädchen ungläubig, „ist ja ekelig!" „Es ist nicht so... wie... es aussieht", stotterte Keitaro und versuchte seine Blöße zu bedecken. Die anderen taten das einzige vernünftige, sie fielen geschlossen in Ohnmacht. Die einzige Ausnahme war Su, die verblüfft ihren Blick zwischen Keitaro und Haruka schweifen ließ. Daß sie nackt war, schien das Mädchen aus Molmol nicht zu stören. „Was habt ihr denn alle?"fragte sie unschuldig.  
  
------------  
  
Ende des 3. Teiles, Fortsetzung folgt, versprochen. Saraton. 


	4. Teil 4

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wäre, spielt es aber nicht. g)  
  
----------  
  
So, das wäre Teil 4 der Geschichte. Ich muß sagen, daß ich ein höllisches Vergnügen hatte, dieses Kapitel niederzuschreiben, da Keitaro in ein paar sehr peinliche Situationen gerät. (Und ich verdammt froh bin, daß so was nicht mir passiert g)  
Noch etwas am Rande:  
Demnächst kommt eine dritte Love-Hina Geschichte von mir ins Netz, die aber vom Rating her eher PG13 ist. Nun denn...  
  
Saraton  
  
Noch etwas: in Anbetracht der Dinge, die in dieser Geschichte gesehen werden, habe ich mir erlaubt das Alter von zweier der Mädchen zu ändern. Su-Kaolla und Shinobu Mahehara sind in diesem Fall etwas älter, nämlich 16 (das ist das erlaubte Alter für gewisse Dinge in Österreich, ob das in Japan zutrifft kann ich nicht sagen, doch der geneigte Leser wird mir das verzeihen.)  
Natürlich könnt Ihr euch denken in was für eine Quelle Keitaro gefallen ist. Wenn er in männlicher Form ist, schreibe ich Keitaro, Keitaro-kun oder er. In weiblicher Form heißt es Keitaro-chan, Kei-chan oder sie. Bei ## denken die Leute, bei "" wird gesprochen.  
  
Viel Spa  
  
-------------  
  
Keitaro 1 / 2 - Teil 4  
  
Haruka Urashima zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht dabei und sie atmete tief ein.  
"So..."  
Die Teehausbesitzerin blickte in die Runde.  
"Nachdem jetzt wieder alle standgemäß angezogen sind und die Sinne beieinander haben..."   
Bei diesen Worten erröteten die meisten Anwesenden.   
"...sollten wir einige Dinge abklären!"   
Keitaro zuckte zusammen, als ihn ein wütender Blick seiner Tante traf.   
"Also?"  
"Ähhhm."  
Kitsune zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Wenn ich sagen würde, daß Keitaro uns zu diesen Dingen gezwungen hätte, würdest du uns nicht glauben, oder?"  
Das Fuchsmädchen erstarrte, als sie die Blicke von Haruka und Keitaro trafen.   
"Anscheinend nicht", stellte sie kleinlaut fest.  
"Es war nicht Keitaros Schuld."  
Motoko Aoyama atmete aus.  
„Alles hat mit diesem Fluch begonnen..."  
  
Eine Stunde später:  
„Das ist wirklich etwas, das nur Dir passieren konnte."   
Haruka goß etwas kaltes Wasser über ihren Neffen und sah zu, wie er sich in ein Mädchen verwandelte. Kei-chan seufzte auf.   
„Was soll ich denn machen? Niemand hätte damit rechnen können, daß die Geschichte der verfluchten Gründe wirklich auf einen realen Hintergrund baut."   
Die Ronin wirkte irritiert, was wohl darauf zurückzuführen war, daß ihre Tante das „kaltes Wasser – warmes Wasser – Spiel" nun schon seit beinahe einer halben Stunde betrieb.   
„Nun gut, wie dem auch sei, Keitaro. Es bleibt dennoch die Frage, wie wir dieses Schlamassel lösen."   
„Was ist ein Schlamassel? Kann man das essen?" unterbrach Su das Gespräch.   
Die Ronin mußte grinsen.   
„Nein, ein Schlamassel ist nichts zu essen, sondern eher etwas, in dem man steckt."   
Die Prinzessin aus Molmol nickte.   
„Aha, der Teil von Kitsune, in dem du vorher gesteckt bist, nennt man also Schlamassel", schlußfolgerte sie.   
Sämtliche Bewegungen und Geräusche im Raum hörten abrupt auf. Kei-chan wagte es nicht sich zu Haruka herumzudrehen und kleine Schweißperlen traten ihr auf die Stirn. Wäre das Ganze nicht so furchtbar unpassend gewesen, hätte sie über den Gesichtsausdruck des Fuchsmädchens schallend gelacht. So verlegen hatte sie Kitsune noch nie gesehen. Schließlich tat die Teehausbesitzerin etwas, womit keiner der Anwesenden rechnete. Sie begann schallend zu lachen.  
  
Die Atmosphäre hatte sich entspannt, obwohl die Nervosität noch nicht ganz verschwunden war.   
Haruka Urashima unberechenbar zu nennen, war eine definitive Untertreibung. Diese hielt die Augen geschlossen und dachte nach. Der Schock war durch Belustigung und Amusement ersetzt worden.   
#Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß er es so faustdick hinter den Ohren hat.#   
Sie sah auf und fragte ganz beiläufig: „Wie hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt aus ihnen wieder ehrbare Mädchen zu machen? Na ja, inwieweit das eben noch geht."   
Haruka ignorierte das Aufzischen der empörten Bewohnerinnen und fixierte ihren Neffen.   
„Wie meinst du das, Tante? Autsch."   
Die ältere Urashima hatte ihm eine Kopfnuß verpaßt.   
„Das heißt Haruka! Wenn du mich Tante nennst, fühle ich mich immer so alt."   
Der Ronin, der sich inzwischen wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, begann von vorne.   
„Ist ja schon gut. Aber wie meinst du das nun? Wie soll ich denn ihre Ehre wieder herstellen? Abgesehen davon daß es nicht meine Schul..."   
Keitaro brach ab, als er die Blicke der Mädchen auf sich spürte.   
„Äh ja, wie auch immer."   
Unbeeindruckt musterte ihn seine Tante.   
„Nun, du könntest heiraten."   
„NANI?" kam es von allen.   
„Tan... Haruka, ich kann doch nicht heiraten!" kickste der Ronin auf.   
„Laut Gesetz kann man nur eine Person heiraten", setzte er hastig hinzu.   
„Laut japanischem Gesetz, in Molmol ist das anders", erklang Su's Stimme.   
Shinobu schwankte leicht, als sie sich vorstellte mit Keitaro verheiratet zu sein und auch die anderen sahen nachdenklich aus.   
„Jetzt mal in aller Ruhe, Haruka. Wer möchte schon heiraten? Nicht wahr?"   
Als von den Mädchen keine Erwiderung kam, trat ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Naru beugte sich zu dem quirligen Mädchen vor.   
„Erzähl uns doch Näheres..."   
  
---------------------  
  
Atemlose Stille war eingekehrt und sämtliche Augen auf Su Kaolla gerichtet. Diese grinste und begann zu erzählen...  
„Auf Molmol sind Mehrpersonenehen durchaus gestattet. Alles, was man dazu braucht, ist eine Erlaubnis des Königshauses."  
Kitsune runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aber du bist doch aus dem Königshaus."   
Die Prinzessin aus dem seltsamen Land nickte.   
"Bingo, also ist das kein Problem. Alles, was wir tun müssen ist, nach Molmol zu reisen und dann dort zu heiraten!"  
Keitaro wurde bei diesen Worten blaß.  
"Gilt denn diese Ehe überhaupt außerhalb deines Landes?"  
"In den meisten Ländern zwar nicht, aber hier in Japan schon."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Mädchen und Naru legte ihren Kopf schräg.  
"Wieso?"  
"Naja, so um 1900 hat König Falav, der 9., einen Vertrag mit der damaligen japanischen Regierung unterschrieben, wonach Molmols Gesetze in Japan voll anerkannt werden."  
Su lachte fröhlich und die Einwohnerinnen der Pension Hina stimmten ein.  
#Ich kann Sempai heiraten....# Shinobu war glücklich.  
#Hm, die Ehre bleibt gewahrt, da alles seine Ordnung hat#, dachte Motoko sich und auch die anderen hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
Der einzige, der panikerfüllt dreinsah, war Keitaro. Dem Ronin wurde Angst und Bange.  
"Wir sollten doch auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleiben ... ich meine, das ist doch ein verrückter Plan...", er brach den Satz ab und schluckte.  
Naru und die anderen Mädchen drehten sich geschlossen zu ihm und Keitaro wußte, daß er in Schwierigkeiten steckte.  
"Haruka, hilf mir!" flehte er seine Tante an, die als einzige einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.  
"Das müßt ihr unter euch abklären, damit will ich nichts zu tun haben", meinte sie gelassen, "dabei fällt mir ein, ich muß mein Geschäft aufsperren. Sarah, komm mit!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und zerrte die kleine Halbamerikanerin mit sich.  
#Jetzt ist er wirklich tot. Diesmal bringen sie ihn wirklich um#, stellte sie für sich fest.  
Nachdem die Tür hinter den beiden zugegangen war, wagte Keitaro es nicht, vom Boden aufzusehen.  
"Das heißt also, du willst uns nicht ... ist das richtig?" fragte Naru mit sanfter Stimme und er fühlte, wie sein Blut stockte.  
  
-----------  
  
Das war es für dieses Mal, die nächsten Kapitel kommen schneller, versprochen.  
  
Saraton  



	5. Teil 5

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wäre, spielt es aber nicht. g)  
  
----------  
  
Nun wären wir bei Teil 5 angelangt. Und weiter geht es mit den Abenteuern von Keitaro und den anderen.  
Gleich vorweg, Teil 4 und 5 wären ursprünglich ein Teil gewesen, aber da ich die eine Hälfte noch überarbeiten wollte, habe ich es dann doch schon reingesetzt.  
  
Also bleibt mir nichts anderes über als viel Spaß zu wünschen.  
  
Saraton  
  
Noch etwas: in Anbetracht der Dinge, die in dieser Geschichte gesehen werden, habe ich mir erlaubt das Alter von zweier der Mädchen zu ändern. Su-Kaolla und Shinobu Mahehara sind in diesem Fall etwas älter, nämlich 16 (das ist das erlaubte Alter für gewisse Dinge in Österreich, ob das in Japan zutrifft kann ich nicht sagen, doch der geneigte Leser wird mir das verzeihen.)  
Natürlich könnt Ihr euch denken in was für eine Quelle Keitaro gefallen ist. Wenn er in männlicher Form ist, schreibe ich Keitaro, Keitaro-kun oder er. In weiblicher Form heißt es Keitaro-chan, Kei-chan oder sie. Bei ## denken die Leute, bei "" wird gesprochen.  
  
-------------  
  
Keitaro 1 / 2 - Teil 5  
  
"Hat er aufgegeben?" fragte Mutsumi besorgt.  
"Nein, Shinobu wirkte unglücklich. Ich finde das nicht richtig, was sie mit Sempai machen!" Beide seufzten auf.  
"Keitaro wird das schon überstehen. Außerdem wollen sie ihm ja nicht wirklich etwas tun", führte das Mädchen aus Okinawa das Gespräch fort.  
"Es ist trotzdem nicht richtig", fuhr die Jüngere auf, "oh, wie muß Sempai wohl leiden...."  
  
Dieser durchlebte gerade Höllenqualen. Sie hatten ihn zuerst auf Narus Bett gebunden und ihn gefragt, ob er es sich nicht vielleicht doch noch anders überlegen wolle.  
"Hört mir doch zu, heiraten ist doch etwas extrem."  
Kitsune tätschelte ihm die Wange.  
"Eigentlich nicht, doch was dich jetzt erwartet ist es hingegen schon."  
Danach begannen die Mädchen ihr finsteres Werk. Naru war die erste gewesen. Sie begann ihn zu küssen und zu verwöhnen, ohne jedoch über eine gewisse Grenze zu gehen. Auch bestimmte Körperteile ließ sie aus. Nach einiger Zeit glaubte der Ronin, daß er wahnsinnig werden würde, doch Narusegawa hatte kein Mitleid gezeigt.  
"Du mußt nur zustimmen und wir erlösen dich..."  
"Nein", brachte er mühsam heraus, obwohl er innerlich aufheulte.  
Naru hatte traurig den Kopf geschüttelt und dann weiter gemacht. Später wurde sie von Motoko abgelöst, die ihn auf die gleiche Art und Weise stimulierte unter zuhilfe Nahme gewisser Akkupressurmethoden. Er war den Tränen nahe, als er auch ihr eine ablehnende Antwort gab.  
Das Samuraimädchen wurde schließlich von Kitsune abgelöst, die den Ronin besorgt musterte.  
"Keitaro.... Wie geht es dir?"  
"Nein... ich habe nein gesagt....", schluchtze er und eine Träne rann ihm die Wange runter.  
Das Fuchsmädchen fühlte sich schuldig.  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung", sie kuschelte sich an ihn und fühlte den Ronin erschauern.  
"Das ist genug." Kitsune löste seine Fesseln. "Komm, laß mich dir helfen."  
Als er anfing sie zu berühren, war es an ihr zu erschauern. Sie konnte nur noch seinen Namen stammeln, als Keitaro schließlich in sie eindrang.  
  
"Mmh...", murmelte der Ronin verschlafen.  
"Wach auf, Keitaro!" Kitsune blieb hartnäckig und rüttelte den unwilligen jungen Mann wach.  
"Ich hätte hier zwei Leute, die sich entschuldigen wollen."  
Schließlich brachte er seine Augen auf und blickte in Kitsunes breit grinsendes Gesicht. Neben ihr standen, mit gesenkten Köpfen, Naru und Motoko, die sehr beschämt dreinsahen.  
Das Fuchsmädchen zwinkerte, schelmisch.  
"Ich gehe jetzt, damit ihr euch ausreden könnt, bis dann..."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ die drei alleine.  
"Keitaro", die Todai-Anwärterin sah ihn ernst an, "es tut mir leid", hauchte sie, während das Samurai-Mädchen nur zustimmend nicken konnte.  
Plötzlich hielt der verblüffte Ronin zwei weinende Mädchen im Arm, die sich an ihn klammerten und hemmungslos schluchzten.  
"Es tut uns leid. Wir wollten dir nicht so zusetzen", schniefte Motoko.  
Keitaro atmete aus und preßte die beiden an sich.  
"Hört auf zu weinen, ich verstehe euch ja", er lächelte schief, "aber versprecht mir bitte, wenn ihr mich das nächste Mal zu etwas überzeugen wollt, weniger drastische Mittel nehmt", schloß der Ronin trocken.  
Die beiden sahen ihn ungläubig an.  
"Du bist uns nicht mehr ... gram?" Motoko begann zu lächeln und auch Narus Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
"Wie ich schon sagte, alles vergeben und vergessen, aber wir sollten jetzt zu den anderen gehen." Doch bevor er aufstehen konnte, hielten sie ihn zurück.  
"Bleib noch Keitaro", fing Naru an, "wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig", fuhr Motoko fort und streifte sich ihr Gewand ab.  
"Wir müssen noch etwas zu Ende bringen, Keitaro, und dieses Mal wird es dir gefallen!"  
Der Ronin atmete heftig aus, als die zwei sich begannen an ihn zu schmiegen.  
Schließlich erwachte seine eigene Lust und er ließ sich mit ihnen zu Boden gleiten.  
  
Kitsune, die an der Tür gelauscht hatte, hob grinsend den Kopf.  
"Na also. Ende gut, alles gut - wie klassisch."  
Kichernd ging sie zu ihrem Zimmer.  
"Ich bin schon wirklich gespannt, wie das noch alles enden wird", ihre Wangen röteten sich, als sie an das letzte Beisammensein mit Keitaro dachte.  
"Ach, ich bin ja wirklich ein böses Mädchen!", sie verharrte und blickte kurz zurück, "warte nur ab, das ist erst der Anfang", sagte Kitsune in einem seltsamen Tonfall.  
  
------------  
  
Kei-chan streckte sich und schaute zu den beiden anderen Mädchen herunter, die noch im Bett lagen.  
"Das war schon etwas...", murmelte sie. Nachdem Naru und Motoko Keitaro -kun an den Rand der völligen Erschöpfung brachten, hatten sie sich einfach etwas Wasser geholt und mit Keitaro-chan weitergemacht.  
"Zumindestens jetzt sind sie müde."  
Die Ronin war froh einen so unverwüstlichen Körper zu haben.  
Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Zimmer um niemanden zu wecken und stolperte beinahe über Shinobu.  
"Oh, Sempai", diese warf sich ihr in die Arme, "ich bin ja so froh, daß es dir gut geht."  
Kei-chan lächelte.  
"Warum sollte es mir denn schlecht gehen? Es ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte sie das jüngere Mädchen.  
Das hielt Shinobu nicht davon ab, sich enger an sie zu schmiegen und der Körper der Ronin begann langsam darauf zu reagieren.  
#Nein, das wird jetzt nicht wieder so enden...#, ging es Keitaro-chan durch den Kopf.  
"Hey, was macht ihr das?"  
Su stand vor ihnen und starrte sie an. Als das Mädchen aus Molmol die enge Umarmung von Kei-chan und Shinobu sah, zählte sie eins und eins zusammen und bekam drei heraus.  
"Ich will mitmachen", rief sie aus und sprang dazu.  
  
Drei Stunden später in Kaollas Räumlichkeiten:  
"Was hast du denn, Keitaro?" fragte eine sehr gut gelaunte Su diesen.  
Er seufzte auf.  
"Eigentlich ...", der Ronin stockte kurz, als Shinobu sich schlaftrunken eng an ihn schmiegte, "...wollte ich standhaft bleiben!"  
Die quirlige Prinzessin grinste.  
"Aber das hast du doch - und wie...", Keitaro Urashima schloß kurz die Augen.  
#Das ist mir nicht peinlich ... das ist mir nicht peinlich ...#, rezitierte der Ronin, #ach verdammt, es ist mir doch peinlich.#  
Er warf Su einen entrüsteten Blick zu, den diese ungerührt zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Sie legte sich einfach zu ihm und sah ihn unschuldig an.  
Schließlich entspannte Keitaro sich wieder.  
"Weißt du, manchmal ...."  
"...Ja?"  
"Ach nichts..."  
Dem Mädchen aus Molmol einen Vortrag über Moral zu halten, war ein ziemlich sinnloses Unterfangen.   
#Und schließlich wird MIR das sowieso niemand mehr glauben#, stellte er pragmatisch fest.  
  
Am Abend, als sich alle gerade in der Küche zum Essen sammelten, stürmte Keitaro hinein.  
"Bitte, folgt mir in den großen Raum, ich habe etwas bekannt zu geben", sagte er sehr bestimmt.  
Verwundert folgten ihm Naru, Motoko und die anderen, während sie einander fragende Blicke zuwarfen.  
"Ich habe über einiges nachgedacht, nach unserem ersten Gespräch!" begann der Ronin und merkte das Aufblitzen in den Augen der Mädchen.  
"Und schließlich ... um es kurz zu machen, von mir aus ginge es in Ordnung - das mit dem Heiraten!"  
Es wurde still und Keitaro wartete auf die ersten Reaktionen. Nichts geschah.  
Er blinzelte verwirrt und sah zu den Mädchen, die alle erstarrt dastanden.  
Mutsuni löste sich als erste von der Überraschung.  
"Aber Keitaro-kun, was hat dich veranlaßt deine Meinung zu ändern? Ich dachte...", ihr Gesicht leuchtete wie eine Signalboje.  
"Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, aber ich will es versuchen ... ihr wißt, wozu mein Fluch schließlich geführt hat!" jetzt war es an ihm rot zu werden, "Auf Dauer wäre das ohne eine feste Reglementierung etwas schwierig geworden. Poligame Ehen sind, zumindest etwas, das es schon lange gibt und wenn sie früher funktioniert haben, warum nicht auch jetzt."  
Ein Seufzen ging durch die versammelten Mädchen, der Ronin sah unsicher zu ihnen.  
"Was sagt ihr denn dazu?"  
  
Sarah verzog das Gesicht, als die Mädchen auf Keitaro zusprangen, ihn umarmten und küßten.  
#Die freuen sich tatsächlich darauf den Perversen zu heiraten#, die kleine Halbamerikanerin erstarrte, als sie anfingen den Ronin und sich selber auszuziehen.  
Sie machte, daß sie davonkam, denn das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht sehen.  
"Sollen die Spinner doch alle miteinander glücklich werden", murmelte Sarah angeekelt und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harukas Teestube.  
  
-----------  
  
Ende des 5. Teiles, Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Saraton 


	6. Teil 6

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wäre, spielt es aber nicht. g)  
  
----------  
  
So, das wäre ein weiteres Kapitel von Keitaro 1 / 2. Freut euch drauf, bei ## denken die Charaktere, bei "" sprechen sie.  
Was gibt es noch zu sagen?  
  
Lest sie einfach...  
  
----------  
  
**Keitaro 1 / 2 - Kapitel 6  
  
**Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen und die Einwohnerinnen der Pension Hinata genossen ein warmes Bad im Onsen.  
"Wo steckt eigentlich Keitaro?" fragte eine gut gelaunte Naru.  
"Ich glaube, Mutsumi wollte mit ihm noch etwas absprechen!" antwortete Kitsune und zwinkerte schelmisch.  
Die beiden fingen an boshaft zu kichern. Motoko, die das Ganze amüsiert beobachtete, dachte für sich, wie sehr sich ihr Leben verändert hatte.  
#Wenn mir jemand erzählt hätte...#  
Sie schnaubte kurz, als sie sich vorstellte, was ihre Schwester Tsuroko wohl zu dieser Situation sagen würde.  
#Es ist besser, wenn sie das nie erfährt...#  
Plötzlich traf sie ein Woge von Wasser im Gesicht. Sie prustete und blickte überrascht auf Su und Sarah, die sie breit angrinsten.  
"Was..."  
"Du schaust so düster!" stellte die Halbamerikanerin fest.  
"Und da haben wir beschlossen, dem etwas abzuhelfen!" ergänzte Su und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke befand sich das Samuraimädchen in einer wilden, ausgelassenen Wasserschlacht wieder, der sich bald alle Mädchen anschlossen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wirklich!" Kei-chan betrachtete das verwüstete Onsen-Bad und blickte schließlich zu dem zerknirschten Samuraimädchen.  
"Naja, zumindestens hat es Spaß gemacht, wie man sieht", sagte sie trocken.  
Motokos Gesicht färbte sich dunkel und sie sah sehr verlegen drein.  
"Ich..."  
"Immer mit der Ruhe, das ist doch alles nicht wirklich schlimm", beruhigte die Ronin diese.  
#Sie sieht süß aus, wenn sie so verlegen ist....#, Kei-chan musterte die Schwertmeisterin verstohlen.  
#Irgendwie..#", langsam trat sie an Motoko heran und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
"Sag..."  
Die Ronin brach ab und errötete.  
#Das kann doch nicht sein, daß ich mich wie ein Schuljunge ... äh ... Schulmädchen ... ach,... was auch immer...#  
Motoko, die bemerkte, wie es um sie stand, wirkte auch ein wenig verlegen. Obwohl sie nun wirklich nicht unvertraut miteinander waren, blieb bei manchen Dingen immer noch eine gewisse Scheu. Schließlich löste Kei-chan das ganze, indem er das Samurai-Mädchen umarmte und anfing, sie zu entkleiden.  
  
"Das war..." Motoko Aoyama fehlten die Worte, während sie an Keitaro-chans Seite lag und sich an sie schmiegte.  
Diese nickte nur. Beide waren schweißgebadet und atmeten schwer. Spielerisch zupfte sie an den Haaren der Ronin.  
"Weißt du, wir hätten hier doch heißes Wasser genug. Wenn du dich zurück verwandelst, könnten wir doch..."  
Das Samuraimädchen machte eine Kunstpause, doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, erklang zu ihrem Schrecken eine sehr vertraute Stimme: "Nun, was genau geht hier vor?"  
Motoko schnappte nach Luft und drehte sich zur Sprecherin um.  
"Tsu...roko!" stotterte sie und starrte ihre Schwester aus geweiteten Augen an. Tsuroko Aoyama, die mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen dastand, musterte sie ruhig.  
"Ich komme wohl etwas ungelegen, nicht wahr?"  
  
---------------  
  
Sie saßen im großen Wohnraum der Pension Hina und es herrschte verlegenes Schweigen. Auch Naru, Kitsune und Mutsumi waren anwesend, hielten es jedoch für klüger nichts zu sagen. Tsuroko trank scheinbar entspannt einen Schluck Tee und als sie die Tasse absetzte, musterte sie ihre jüngere Schwester scharf.  
"Wie es scheint, hast du deine Abneigung gegen das männliche Geschlecht noch nicht abgelegt!"  
Sie warf Keitaro-chan einen Seitenblick zu.  
"Willst du mir nicht deine Freundin vorstellen?" Motoko schluckte, während Keitaro-chan errötete. "Was mache ich jetzt?" ging es dem Samuraimädchen durch den Kopf, die nicht wußte, wie sie Tsuroko diese Situation erklären sollte.  
"Ich bin Kei-chan!" unterbrach die Ronin dann das Schweigen.  
"Ah ja...." die ältere Aoyama wandte sich ihr zu.  
"Vielleicht erzählst du mir etwas von dir... Übrigens, Motokos Sachen stehen dir...!"  
Diese beiläufige Bemerkung ließ die Anwesenden kurz erstarren.  
#Sie weiß ja nichts von meinem Fluch und daß ich in Wirklichkeit ein Mann bin!# mahnte sich Keitaro zur Ruhe.  
#Und wenn wir das Bild dabei belassen könne, ist das zwar peinlich für Motoko, aber nichts, was sie in wirkliche Schwierigkeiten bringen kann. Wir müssen nur noch die Scharade eine Zeit aufrecht erhalten.#  
Leider blieb es nur beim Vorsatz. Su und Sarah kamen hereingestürmt, zwei Wasserbomben mit sich führend.  
"Warmwasserattacke!" rief das Mädchen aus Molmol aus und dann kamen die Geschosse auch schon angeflogen.  
Als sie die Ronin trafen und die Verwandlung einsetzte, brauchte Keitaro zu Tsuroko zu sehen um zu wissen, daß sie jetzt wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckten.  
"Um die Frage gleich vorweg zu nehmen... Das ist eine lange Geschichte....", sagte er schicksalsergeben.  
  
Zwei Stunden später...  
"So war das also...", sagte Tsuroko ruhig, nachdem Keitaro seine Geschichte beendet hatte. Sie seufzte auf.  
"Nun, zumindest kann niemand sagen, daß hier zu leben eine langweilige Sache sei. Motoko, sag mir was ich tun soll. Immerhin steht die Familienehre auf dem Spiel!"  
"Das wird doch nach der Hochzeit kein Problem sein!" platzte es aus Su heraus.  
"Nach der Hochzeit?" fragte die ältere Aoyama gedehnt und dem Ronin brach der Schweiß aus. Diesen Teil hatte er ausgelassen. Hilfesuchend wandte Keitaro sich an die anderen, doch diese wußten auch nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Shinobu, die inzwischen auch dazu gekommen war, sah voller Mitgefühl zu ihm, doch was konnte sie schon tun? Er schluckte.  
"Äh, das ist ... das kann ich erklären..."  
"Ja? Ich höre..." Sarah McDonegal nickte.  
#Aber jetzt ist er tot! Die verrückte Schwester von Motoko ist echt gefährlich...# sie grinste, als sei ihm zusah, wie er nach Worten suchte.  
#Das wird ein Schlachtfest!#  
  
----------------  
  
Später am Abend berieten sich Keitaro und die Mädchen, was sie denn tun könnten. Nachdem ihr der Ronin die Sache mit der polygamen Hochzeit erzählt hatte, war Tsuroko zu einem kleinen Spaziergang aufgebrochen um darüber nachzudenken. Motoko, die ihre Schwester ziemlich gut kannte, wußte, daß dies nichts Gutes für sie alle verhieß.  
Sie saß am Tisch und zitterte leicht.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" Keitaro-kun stand vor ihr und musterte sie besorgt. Sie sah auf.  
#Eigentlich müßte ich ihm böse sein, aber das kann ich nicht!# Das Samuraimädchen zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Nein, aber was soll ich schon tun!?"  
Naru, die das ebenfalls gehört hatte, legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Wir werden sicher einen Weg aus diesem Schlamassel finden."  
"Wenn du meinst...", stellte Motoko ohne große Überzeugung fest. Narusegawa blickte zu den anderen Mädchen, die ihr stumm zunickten.  
"Keitaro,...", sie wandte sich an den Ronin, "...kümmere dich ein wenig um Motoko. Sie braucht Zuspruch... jetzt!"  
Mit diesen Worten stieß sie ihn zu dieser.  
"Wir passen inzwischen auf, daß Tsuroko nicht unvermutet auftaucht!" meinte Kitsune anzüglich grinsend.  
"Ihr solltet wirklich etwas Streßabbau betreiben, oder braucht ihr eventuell jemanden dritten mit?"  
Sarah konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln.  
#Die sind ja alle pervers!#  
Die Schwertmeisterin wirkte verlegen, nahm jedoch die Hand des Ronin und zog ihn mit sich.  
"Nein, danke, wir kommen schon ... alleine klar...", murmelte sie dabei.  
Kitsune zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Wenn ihr meint... Falls ihr es euch anders überlegt, ihr wißt ja, wo ihr uns findet!" sagte sie mit unschuldiger Stimme. Das Gelächter folgte dabei den beiden noch eine Weile.  
  
Tsuroko Aoyama verharrte. Anscheinend wartete man auf ihre Rückkehr.  
"Nun gut, ..." sie lächelte.  
Die Mädchen von Hinata-Su waren sehr aufgeweckt, aber gegen eine wahre Meisterin der Shinmei-Schule hatten sie keine Chance.  
Ungesehen schlüpfte die Dämonenjägerin durch und war fast bei dem Zimmer ihrer Schwester angelangt, als sie einhielt.  
Die Geräusche, die aus dem Zimmer drangen, waren sehr eindeutig. Die rhythmischen Stöhner und spitzen Schreie trieben der älteren Aoyama die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Langsam schlich sie näher heran und spähte durch eines der Fenster in den Raum.  
"Ach, du liebe Güte..."  
Fasziniert beobachtete sie das Schauspiel, das Keitaro und Motoko ungewollt lieferten. "Also, ich muß schon sagen..."  
Ihr stockte der Atem, als ihre Schwester einen lauten Schrei ausstieß und sich ganz eng an den Ronin preßte.  
"Oh, Gott, jaaaa!" Ein Zittern ging durch die beiden und sie blieben erschöpft liegen.  
"Keitaro..." hörte sie ihre Schwester sagen, "...bist du bereit für die nächste Runde?"  
"Gönn mir doch eine Pause!" antwortete er, noch immer außer Atem.  
Sie lächelte und nahm eine Wasserflasche zur Hand.  
"Kein Problem!" und schüttete den Inhalt über ihn.  
Keitaro-chan starrte sie verblüfft an.  
"Dann kann Keitaro-kun ja eine Pause machen!"  
Motoko warf die Ronin auf den Rücken und legte sich auf sie.  
"Wir werden sicher etwas finden, womit wir uns beschäftigen können..."  
Tsurokos Augen weiteten sich, als sie den beiden in stummer Faszination zusah.  
  
Später, als Kei-chan und Motoko zufrieden nebeneinander lagen, löste sich ungesehen von ihnen eine schattenhafte Gestalt von einem der Fenster und verschwand im Dunkeln der Nacht. Dann wurde es ruhig in Hinata-Su.  
  
-----------------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, als sie gerade beim Frühstück saßen, tauchte Tsuroko wieder auf. Schweigend setzte sie sich dazu. Die Gespräche verstummten und alle Blicke richtete sich auf die ältere Aoyama-Schwester. Motoko wollte etwas sagen, doch eine Geste von Tsuroko ließ sie einhalten.  
"Ich habe über einige Dinge nachgedacht..."  
Das Clans-Oberhaupt stockte kurz.  
"...und so, wie ich es sehe, könnte ich über gewisse Dinge hinwegsehen. Immerhin bist du doch meine Schwester und ich würde dich nicht in Ungelegenheiten bringen wollen."  
Kitsune verzog mißtrauisch das Gesicht, das klang zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
"Da gäbe es nur eine Sache..."  
#Bingo!# dachte das Fuchsmädchen beschäftigt.  
  
"WAS?!!" riefen die Mädchen kollektiv aus, während Keitaro sprachlos dastand.  
"Ist ja großartig...", seufzte Sarah auf, "...noch eine Perverse!"  
Tsuroko ignorierte diesen Kommentar.  
"War ich nicht deutlich genug?" Naru war aufgesprungen.  
"Verstehe ich das richtig? Daß Motoko nichts zu fürchten hat, wenn wir uns bereit erklären ... bei unseren Aktivitäten mit Keitaro ..." Die Todai-Anwärterin stockte "...mich als Beobachterin dabeizuhaben? Ja!" beendete Tsuroko den Satz.  
Sie kicherte verlegen auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Durch einen Zufall kam ich dazu, als meine Schwester und Keitaro..."  
Alle Anwesenden erröteten.  
"Nun, wie dem auch sei, ich fand das Zusehen sehr ... stimulierend."  
Motoko stieß einen überraschten Laut aus.  
"Schwester, du bist unmoralisch!" rief sie entrüstet aus.  
"Das sagst gerade du?" konterte diese gelassen.  
Die beiden funkelten sich an.  
"Naja, das sollte an und für sich nicht so schlimm sein", stellte Kitsune nachdenklich fest. Das Fuchsmädchen beugte sich leicht vor.  
"Und wie soll das alles ablaufen?" Tsuroko fing an zu lächeln, während die anderen von Hinata-Su nach Luft schnappten.  
  
"Nein, das verweigere ich!" sagte Keitaro trotzig. Kitsune verzog das Gesicht. Die zwei befanden sich in dem Zimmer des Ronin und führten ein hitziges Gespräch miteinander.  
"Ich werde doch nicht..." Das Fuchsmädchen beugte sich vor und legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund.  
"Bevor du weiter redest, hör mal zu! Du weißt, wie es Motoko geht, wenn es um etwas geht, das mit ihrer Schwester zu tun hat. Und um ihr wirklich zu helfen, damit sie keine Schwierigkeiten bekommt und sogar endlich ihre Ruhe vor ihrer Freundin hat, mußt du ein wenig unmoralisch sein.  
Ist das zuviel verlangt?"  
Er dachte kurz nach über ihre Worte und seufzte schließlich auf.  
"In Ordnung! Ich bin einverstanden!"  
  
Die Mädchen sahen auf, als Keitaro wieder in den Speiseraum trat. Sie hatten dort auf ihn gewartet, nachdem er rausgestürmt war.  
Der Ronin trat vor Tsuroko hin.  
"Wenn wir das tun, hat Motoko dann ihre Ruhe?"  
Das Clans-Oberhaupt lächelte.  
"Ja, ich gebe mein Wort drauf.!"  
"Dann sind wir uns einig!" sagte er ruhig.  
  
"Das ist so ungewohnt!" stellte Mutsumi fest, während sie an sich heruntersah. Kitsune hatte ihr einiges von ihrer Unterwäsche geborgt und stand grinsend daneben.  
"Oh, ich bin sicher, das wird ihm gefallen!"  
Das Mädchen aus Okinawa kicherte verlegen.  
"Meinst du?"  
"Und ob!" das Fuchsmädchen musterte sie von unten bis oben und mußte zugeben, daß Mutsumi in den Sachen wirklich gut aussah.  
Sie rückte ihr noch den Strumpfhalter zurecht und zwinkerte.  
"Bist du bereit für unseren großen Auftritt?" Mutsumi kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
"Das werde ich wohl sein müssen..."  
Dann öffneten sie die Tür zu Keitaros Raum und traten ein.  
Der Ronin, der gerade in einem Buch gelesen hatte, schluckte, als er auf die zwei Mädchen sah.  
"Mutsumi, Kitsune..." diese traten vor und nahmen ihm das Buch aus den Händen.  
"Ich glaube, daß du das im Moment nicht brauchst...." sagte das Fuchsmädchen mit rauchiger Stimme, während Mutsumi langsam anfing das Hemd der Ronin aufzuknöpfen.  
  
Währenddessen spähte von einem der Fenster eine schattenhafte Gestalt in den Raum hinein. Tsuroko legte ihre Hand vor den Mund.  
"Das ist ... interessant! Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Keitaro so gelenkig sein kann....."  
Sie spürte Schauer über den Rücken laufen und verfolgte fasziniert das Geschehen.  
  
Eine Woche später...  
Motoko Aoyama keuchte.  
Sie stand auf der Dachterrasse und hatte gerade ihr morgendliches Training hinter sich gebracht, als sie merkte, daß jemand hinter ihr stand. Sie wirbelte herum und blickte verblüfft auf Keitaro-chan, die verlegen vor ihr stand.  
Das Samuraimädchen errötete.  
Die Ronin trug eindeutig Kleidung von Kitsune, die .... sehr aufreizend wirkte. Sie hatte einen kurzen Rock an, dessen grüne Färbung gut zu der beigen Bluse paßten, die nur teilweise zugeknöpft war, so daß Motoko Kei-chans schwarzen Büstenhalter deutlich sehen konnte. Dieser paßte gut zu den schwarzen Nylonstrümpfen, die sich um die Beine der Ronin schmiegten. Die Schwertmeisterin schluckte.  
"Was soll dieser ... Aufzug, Kei-chan?"  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und wagte es nicht hinzusehen. Ihr Herz raste, da der Anblick von Keitaro-chans Kleidung Motoko sehr ... angeregt hatte.  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest keine Sachen von Kitsune anziehen?"  
Die Ronin sah an sich herunter.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich das auch nicht, aber ich habe mir gedacht, daß dir das vielleicht gefallen würde..."  
"Was?"  
Das Samuraimädchen wich überrascht einen Schritt zurück.  
"Du weichst mir nun schon seit der Sache mit deiner Schwester aus."  
Kei-chan trat vorsichtig an Motoko heran.  
"Ich habe mir angefangen Gedanken darüber zu machen...."  
Die Schwertmeisterin erschauerte, als die Ronin sie an der Schulter berührte.  
"Was ist das?"  
Motoko riß sich los.  
"Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun!" sagte sie hastig, "aber die Vorstellung, daß Tsuroko uns zusieht ... uns zugesehen hat, macht mich krank."  
Das Samuraimädchen ließ sich zu Boden sinken.  
"All die Jahre war sie immer wie ein Schatten über meinem Haupt. Ich habe mich so bemüht ihren Idealen zu entsprechen, körperlich, wie auch geistig. Sie war meine Vendetta und jetzt..."  
Ihre Stimme verklang und Keitaro-chan senkte beschämt den Blick.  
"Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen ... ich gehe jetzt besser, Motoko-chan!"  
Bevor sie sich abwenden konnte, hielt diese sie zurück.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
Die Ronin schwieg und die Augen des Samuraimädchens weiteten sich, als ihr etwas klar wurde.  
"Du wolltest mich verführen? Deshalb diese aufreizende Kleidung..."  
Schließlich nahm Kei-chan ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.  
"Ja, das wollte ich!"  
Der Blick von Motoko verhärtete sich und ihr Gesicht nahm einen bedrohlichen Ton an.  
"Weshalb wolltest du das tun?" Weil meine Schwester es so gewollt hat!"  
"Was? Wie kannst du das nur glauben?" fuhr die Ronin auf.  
"Ich ..."  
"Weshalb dann?" fragte das Samuraimädchen etwas ruhiger.  
"Weil du mir gefehlt hast. Ich habe dich vermißt! Du warst so abweisend zu mir und da hab ich mir gedacht..."  
Der Blick von Motoko wechselte von Unglauben zu Staunen und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.  
"So ist das also....." sagte sie schließlich.  
"Und mit dieser Aufmachung hast du mich erweichen wollen."  
Kei-chan nickte stumm.  
Als Motoko langsam zu ihr trat und ihr direkt in die Augen sah, verharrte sie unsicher. Der Blick, den die Schwertmeisterin aufgesetzt hat, ließ sie fassungslos erröten.  
"Weißt du, Tsuroko soll doch dorthin gehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst!" Motoko lächelte.  
"Und weißt du noch etwas...? Du hast Erfolg gehabt mit deiner Taktik!"  
Keitaro-chan stöhnte auf, als sie die Hände der Schwertmeisterin auf ihrem Körper spürte.  
Widerstandslos ließ sie sich zu Boden ziehen.  
  
Einige Zeit danach, lagen sie beide entspannt auf dem Boden, ihre Hände ineinandergelegt und genossen eine kühle Brise, die über sie strich.  
"Kei-chan...", sagte Motoko mit schlüpfriger Stimme.  
"Weißt du, daß ich dir eigentlich böse sein sollte?" Diese streckte sich kurz.  
"Ich freue mich, daß du es nicht warst", stellte die Ronin fest und beide begannen zu lachen.  
Schließlich stand die Schwertmeisterin auf und blickte sich um.  
"Tsuroko" Komm heraus, ich weiß, daß du da bist!  
Aus einem der umliegenden Bäume löste sich eine Gestalt und sprang zu ihnen.  
Tsuroko Aoyama blickte amüsiert zu ihrer Schwester.  
"Du bist erwachsen geworden!" stellte sie fest.  
"Und du eher kindischer, Schwester! Unser Handel ist erfüllt!" entgegnete das Samuraimädchen hart.  
Die Schwestern taxierten einander, bis sie schließlich die ältere Aoyama zustimmend nickte.  
"Ja, unser Handel ist erfüllt! Wir werden zurückkehren zur Schule!"  
Bei diesen Worten erstarrten Motoko und die Ronin.  
"Wi... Wir?" stotterte Keitaro-chan.  
"Wir! Als Oberhaupt des Clans kann ich mir nicht erlauben, ohne eine Leibwache unterwegs zu sein."  
Plötzlich sprangen aus den anderen Bäumen zwei weitere Personen zu ihnen. Entschlossen starrte das Samuraimädchen auf diese.  
"Tante Fujiko, Tante Yoshito?"  
Das war zuviel für Motoko und ihr schwanden die Sinne. Die Ronin konnte sie auffangen, bevor sie am Boden aufkam.  
"Grüß mir meine Schwester, wenn sie wieder aufgewacht ist!"  
Lachend verschwanden Tsuroko und die anderen mit großen Sprüngen im Wald. Keitaro-chan schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich daran, das ohnmächtige Mädchen in ihr Zimmer zu tragen.  
"Was für eine verrückte Familie. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß es jetzt eine Weile etwas ruhiger wird. Obwohl sie in ihrem Inneren genau wußte, daß dem wohl nicht so war. Das war schließlich die Pension Hinata.  
  
-----------  
  
Ende des 1. Buches....  
Die Geschichte wird in dem Zyklus "Keitaro 1 / 2 Forever" fortgesetzt werden, doch im Moment ist sie zu Ende. In den nächsten zwei Monaten setze ich sie dann ins Netz.... . Inzwischen kommt ein neuer Mehrteiler von mir hinein. Freut euch auf "Hinata Blues" und auf noch mehr Wahnsinn in dem Love Hina Universum!!  
  
Bis denn  
  
Saraton


End file.
